Eurovision Song Contest - Fans Club Game
Eurovision Song Contest - Fans Club Game(also known as ESCFCG) is an online song contest and an official game of a Facebook group "Eurovision Song Contest - Fans Club". A creator of the contest is Jakov Starkas. First three editions of the contest, however, were held in another Facebook group, called "Eurovision World". Before the fourth edition, the host decided to move his contest to another group, where admins of the group entitled this contest as an official game of the group. |Row 5 title = Editions|Row 5 info = 20|Row 6 title = Countries|Row 6 info = 86|Row 7 title = Songs|Row 7 info = 972}} Rules The song chosen can be original, found and selected by players themselves, as well as the ones, which previously had taken part in Eurovision Song Contest. After the third edition, since the group the contest was held in changed, the host decided to reset the unused songs, so the songs from first three editions could be used again(apart from the winners). The artist must be born or live in a particular country to represent it or have family members coming from there. Countries that participate are from both geographical and historical Europe, with only one special guest per edition. In two first editions, a winning country from the previous edition, as well as the special guest, were placed automatically in the final. It changed since the 3rd edition; all the countries, despite their status in a certain edition of the contest, have to participate in Semi-finals first. the voting system is same like the eurovisional one; each country has a set of points from 1-8, 10 and 12 to give in the Semi-final it participates and in the Grand Final later on. First ESCFCG consisted of two Semi-finals and the Grand Final. When the group had been changed, so was the structure; since then the show is divided into three Semi-finals(10 countries qualify from each) and the Grand Final. Since 4th edition, the host of the contest implemented the Second Chance. It's a survey, which takes place after all Semi-finals. It concerns only countries that finished 11th or 12th in their Semi-finals, failing to qualify. From six countries, the rest of players(their own votes don't count) chooses the songs they'd like to see in the Grand Final. Players can choose as many as they wish, all of 6, or just one. However, only two of them will qualify for the Grand Final and join the rest 30 countries. Only in 4th edition, all non-qualifiers participated in Second Chance and 4 of them qualified for the Final, where altogether 34 songs participated. Participation So far, 86 different countries participated in ESCFCG. There has been from 44 to 56 countries competing in each edition. The first edition without any debuting country was Edition 8. Editions Special Editions Most Successful Countries Songs that scored 100 points or more Songs that scored 20 points or less in Semi-final Participating Countries Category:ESCFCG Category:Contests